


The Blood Calls

by hikari100



Series: The Blood Wars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Accidental Stimulation, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Aliens, Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Amy Rose Bashing, Anal, Animal Themes, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bad Boys, Begging/Offering, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Claiming, Clothes Fetishization, Collar, Conditioning, D/s, Dating, Death, Disabilities, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dystopia, Emotional Themes, F/M, Feminine Terms for Males, Flirting, Frottage, Gentleness, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Immobilization, Language, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Ministry of Magic bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Pampering, Protectiveness, Restraints, Slavery, Teasing, Tentacles, Touching, childlike characteristics, coming, crossovers, fantasies, heat - Freeform, magical themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: A new year has started at Hogwarts, but darkness has settled over magical England. it was only weeks ago when America suffered one of the worst type of events; an actual alien invasion. Unfortunately, Harry Potter willing sacrifices his life; thus negating the invasion. Or so everyone thought.Now, there's a new player in town, and with them comes something else; something more. Just who or what is Snow?*Special Guest Star*HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. A Dark Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a terrible, terrible future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Song: "I Want to Live" by Skillet

**July 31, 2346**

Hmm...

Golden eyes narrowed slightly as the owner bit their lips, looking thoughtful. They were quite nervous, and for a good reason. While traveling the desolate lands, they had noticed that they were running low on supplies. And despite how life was, they were not in the mood to visit death; much less roasting out in the scorching desert.

Hence, their current situation.

It was common knowledge among the survivors that the once great cities were death traps; as they were swarming with the deadly Black Arms, among other monstrous creatures that had been developed. And unless you had one serious death wish, all survivors would say the same thing: _DO NOT ENTER A CITY!_

Only...  
They didn't have a choice.

Breathing deeply, they looked down at their gloved hands, before their eyes harden. No, regardless of their fear; they _will_ scour a city for supplies. And who knows, maybe they'll find a survivor - er - a companion? This was a rather lonely life, after all.

_Time to go._

.-.-.-.

What do we have here, hm...?

A dark figure stood on the ruined roof of what was once a business; tapping a sharp nail against their chin, quite curious. Their eyes zeroed in on a small, white figure as they were surrounded with a soft energy; flying across the sandy dunes, slowly but surely, entering their territory. This was interesting, and an unusual sight to say the least. 

It was common knowledge among the surviving race, that cities were forbidden. Besides the overwhelming amount of Black Arms swarming the cities and towns, there were mutated beasts crawling the remnants, as well as bandits of all sorts. It was fairly dangerous for someone to willingly come into a city and or town. 

_This will be fun._

.-.-.-.

Eeep!

Heart racing with fear, they were flying as fast as they could through the city; frantically dodging the purple energy shots from weapons that were being aimed at them. Not only were they being shot at by dozens of Oaks and Warriors, but a freaking _Sandworm_ of all things, was swimming through the sand; moving after them with alarming speed.

Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! 

Why oh why, did they have to pick the one city where a horde had taken root?! It'll be a damn miracle if they could get out of this intack, much less with their bloody life! Without warning, a sharp pain was suddenly searing across their back; earning a loud, pained cry in return.

**BOOM**

Due to the angle of the shot, had sent them flying to the left; colliding with a building. Unfortunately, the collision was strong enough to cause the entire building to collapse on them; sending rubble and dust billowing everywhere. The pain only surged as the building collapsed, bits of stone and wood slicing into their tender flesh; bones beginning to move a bit too easily.

Their vision kept going in-and-out of focus, their head throbbing and it was getting harder to breathe. Struggling to keep conscious, they felt their heart momentarily stop as the raspy laughter of the Black Arms greeted their fading conscious. Oh hells bells, this really was the end, wasn't it?

Crap.

Whimpering as their body ached in places that shouldn't, they struggled to sit up, to escape; but their leg gave out. Gritting their teeth, their golden eyes traveled downwards, only to see that their left ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle, and their right arm hung limply; not good. Their ears twitched, realizing that the raspy laughter was getting closer, when...

...silence.

"Hey, you alright down there?"

Stunned by the girlish voice, they looked up with wide eyes. To their absolute disbelief, they were looking up at the concerned form of a young, humanoid cat; her golden eyes looking them over. They couldn't believe it, another survivor! Concerned by the lack of response, the cat jumped down the visible crater, landing before them with liquid grace.

"Hey," Her voice was soft as she knelt down, her gloved hand gently reaching out to his right arm. "Here, let me help you," She said gently, noting that, thankfully, the arm had been dislocated. They blinked owlishly, their semi-glassy eyes reflecting their curiosity. The curiosity faded when she abruptly slid the arm back into its socket; sending wave after wave of extreme pain through them, causing them to buckle.

"Sorry," She apologized, pulling a small kit from her jacket, unhooking it and revealing that the kit was a first-aid kit; perfect timing. She silently cursed herself for not having any water to clean their cuts, but she was able to clean them up a bit. "My name's Blaze," She began wrapping their arm up as she spoke. "What's yours?"

...huh?

Blinking, their muzzle turned a light pink, and for the first time in their life; they felt rather shy. "Silver," They mumbled, revealing a soft and boyish voice. "My name is Silver." Blaze smiled slightly, her tail swishing as she looked him over.

"It's nice to meet you, Silver."

"...likewise."


	2. Hidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Arms are guarding something zealously.
> 
> Wonder what it could be?

Owwww...

Silver winced as Blaze tightened the bandages; making sure the handmade brace kept his arm steady. This would have to do until he could see a proper medic later. Blaze tensed, her ears flickering as she caught the faint wisps of garbled words; silently cursing herself. Shit, it sounded like a large group of Black Arms were heading their way.

To his eternal confusion (not to mention concern), Blaze grabbed him by his good arm; her eyes narrowed as she looked back towards what was once the streets. He noted the slits to her pupils, and the fact that her fur was bristling; told him that whatever she was sensing, could not be good for either of them. Before he could say a word, his ears twitched as he caught the faint warblings and realized, with a cold chill, at what had caught her attention.

"H-how many are coming...?" He asked with a squeaky voice, before inwardly wincing as his power flared; sending a crack through a support beam. Blaze, who felt the tremor, was shocked when a visible crack suddenly appeared in one of the support beams that was still holding up some of the rubble. She turned wide eyes on him, and he blushed; his pale muzzle turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Sorry," He mumbled, embarrassed that he had lost control of his own power; something that hadn't happened for years. "Enough Black Arms," She said slowly, still amazed, her ears twitched as she frowned. "And...you just caught their attention," Blaze said dryly as Silver paled at the admission.

Oh hell.

_We're dead!_ Silver thought weakly. 

**(...)**

...oh?

Mismatched eyes narrowed as the owner looked up sharply, their ears twitching. Tilting their head, their attention was drawn towards what was once the downtown of the old city; frowning. Well, looks like the little survivor, who they had seen earlier, was now in trouble. They shook their head, eyes harder before they took off; jumping from roof to roof, determined to keep an eye on this. After all, it wouldn't be any fun for the game to end now.

Would it? 

.-.-.-.

To their absolute horror, dozens upon dozens of Black Oaks, Black Hawks, Black Volts, Sand Worms and even Death Worms; were looming over the now terrified survivors. "Silver," Blaze's voice was soft, as she kept a wary eye on the hungry Black Arms. "What you did earlier," Silver tensed; slowly catching onto her words. "Can you do it again?"

Er - 

Silver flinched, his eyes scanning the amount; before his heart sank as he shook his head. "N-No," He mumbled, swallowing thickly. "There's too many." Blaze cursed softly, tightening her grip on Silver; her tail lashing angrily. However, this was not the end for them. Oh no, before a Black Oak could raise its gun; a dark red light tore through it.

What the - ?

They watched, mouths hung open, positively stunned by what was happening. The red light was racing through the crowd of Black Arms, cackling like lightning as it ripped through the horde; like the Black Arms were nothing. One-by-one, each Black Arm fell; disintegrating into a pile of green blood, before that too, evaporated into mist. Somehow, someway, the Black Arms horde were wiped out in a matter of moments.

...huh? 

Their savior, as it turned out, was another mobian; a jackal, by the looks of them. The jackal (clearly male) had impossibly dark fur with a white mane, a tuft of white fur on his chest, a bushy white-tipped black tail, and three angry white slashes down his spine. His eyes were unusual; one blue eye and one yellow, with a scar over his blue one. Strangely enough, he was not blind in that eye. The only thing that actually stood out, was a dark red triangular mark over his chest; partially hidden by his fur.

His gear was typical of what mobians of their time wore, too. Black gloves with a dark gray protective liner, and his shoes were designed for the desert life, as well. Like his gloves, they too, were black, with dark gray straps. Curiously, he had a dark red sword strapped to his back.

Snorting, he finally turned to them; raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was known that cities were off limits to survivors," He said sharply, his voice rich. At this, Silver flushed, a bit embarrassed by the scolding. It wasn't his fault that he had been running so low on supplies! So give him a break, yeesh.

Wait a minute...

Fighting off his embarrassment, Silver did have a question. "Why were there so many Black Arms here?" At this, both Blaze and the jackal turned incredulous eyes on the young hedgehog. "You're kidding," The jackal said flatly. "Right?" Silver frowned, looking irritated by their reactions; showing that he honestly didn't know. "Silver," Blaze said slowly. "This was once Westopolis." Silver stopped, before realization dawned on him. Westopolis, home to the legendary heroes; had been the first to fall to the Black Arms so long ago. 

The jackal looked thoughtful (they really needed to find out his name), before looking back to the streets with a careful gaze. "Y'know," He mused thoughtfully. "When I was coming in, I did notice that there was a large group protecting what used to be the GUN headquarters." Blaze turned to him with curiosity. "Why protect an old building?" She wondered. "Everything was either destroyed or cleared out...?"

How curious. 

The jackal grinned, his mismatched eyes alit with a spark. "Why don't we check it out...?" Blaze looked quite interested in the idea. On the other hand, Silver was very nervous about this. There had to be a reason why there were so many Black Arms guarding an old building. And something told him, that it was not going to be pretty...for them that is.

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this..._

.-.-.-.

_I knew it..._

The three hid behind a sand dune; with Blaze and the jackal peeking over the edge. Sadly, there were dozens upon dozens of Assassins and Hammer Oaks guarding the place. Damn, there had to be a way inside. Wait a minute, if it hadn't been found by now, shouldn't there be a hidden entrance that was once used by the President himself?!

"Looks like we have a way in," The jackal snickered as Silver's face fell. He was definitely not cut out for this, and the jackal knew it; jerk. The young hedgehog sighed, feeling his heart sank; but he willingly followed the two. This was going to bite them in the end; he just knew it.

.-.-.-.

_Something's not right here..._

Silver was silent as he looked around with nervous eyes; fidgeting as their little group slowly, but surely made their way around the building and to a hidden door (which was surprising - and suspicious). The jackal was keeping an eye (and ear) out for any intruders, and it was Blaze who hacked the system, granting them access. Silver rubbed his damaged arm, wincing as it throbbed; he was damn lucky that he hadn't lost full usage of it...yet anyway.

Hold on a tick.

"Why aren't there any guards down here?" Silver asked weakly, his eyes looking up at the rusty walls; barely making out the faded 'G' symbol under the layers of rust and grime. Blaze turned her head as one of the jackal’s ears twitched slightly. "If there were so many Black Arms guarding this place," Silver said with a soft, uneasy tone. "Then why is there no one here...?"

The two stiffened.

Shivering, Blaze rubbed her arms together, looking uneasy. "...let's just keep going," She mumbled. The jackal was silent, but grunted his approval. Silver blinked, before sweat dropping as he sighed heavily. "Fine," He grumbled. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" He snapped back. 

**(...)**

What the heck - ?

Silver was stunned, as after a long series of tunnels and crossing various bridges; the seemingly endless hallways came to an end. The room was spacious, lined with many computers from the past; with dozens of wires running to...something, that was in the center of this otherwise empty room. His eyes then zeroed in on the center of the room, taking in the sight of a crystallized coffin.

Wait - what? 

Ignoring the old pun of ‘curiosity killed the cat’, Blaze went over to the coffin as the jackal went up to the computer; entering a few basic commands. As she wiped the mist away, she was taken back as a program activated; and the jackal mouthed the words at the same time.

"A kid?!"

"Project...Rebirth?"


	3. Project Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dark secrets about the past are revealed, and who is this strange hedgehog who looks so much like the late Shadow...?

"A kid?!"

"Project...Rebirth?"

Unsure on what was happening, Silver was looking from the jackal to Blaze, and back again with a slight frown. Blaze couldn't believe that there was an actual human inside the coffin; like many others, she assumed that the human race had been render extinct eons ago. Hold on a tick, Blaze took a closer look at the seemingly sleeping child with a critical gaze, her eyes widening slightly, before narrowing dangerously.

At the same time, the jackal was going through the numerous files; searching relentlessly for this so-called _Project Rebirth_ thing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and was inwardly seething. Oh, he remembered the human race; as he was quite old himself (despite his general appearance). And he could remember with startling clarity just how greedy and cruel humans were. "Do either of you remember the one who originally stopped the Black Arms...?" He said suddenly, catching their attention.

...huh?

Blaze was silent as Silver scrunched his brows, doing his best trying to remember his history (not his best of subjects...). "It was a teenage boy," Blaze said flatly. "Hadrian James Potter." Her eyes were empty, remaining focused on the coffin. "Born July thirty-first nineteen-eighty," Blaze sighed heavily. "He willingly sacrificed his life on the night of August eighteenth nineteen ninety-six." Silver did a quick calculation in his head, before his eyes widen. "Sixteen..." He said weakly. "He was only sixteen when he died." The jackal gave a curt nod, turning back to the computers with an icy glare. 

"Unfortunately, his sacrifice only stopped them for a few months," He said darkly. "No one knew, but the Black Arms returned, stronger than ever, on all Hollows Eve of that very year." Silver winced, knowing full well of the date that would eventually lead to a terrible future. This wasn't just a history lesson...was it?

"Knowing that they were losing," The jackal sounded angry. "GUN scientists decided that they would bring the kid back." Blaze and Silver froze, turning to the jackal in sheer disbelief. "You're kidding..." Silver sounded ill. "...right?" The jackal shook his head. "Through the remnants of the magical world, GUN was able to get a sample of Hadrian's blood and worked on reviving him. Blaze shook her head. "Cloning, more like it," She grumbled as the jackal scowled.

But wait -

"If they cloned Hadrian," Silver protested. "Then how does it explain, well, _that_?" He gestured to the coffin, which was now free of condensation; allowing the trio to get a full look at the occupant. Seeing those triangular ears, what looked like fur and claws; and were those _wings_?! He may not have seen a human before, but Silver had a feeling that a human was _not_ supposed to have animal features! The jackal shook his head. "I don't know how," He murmured, looking back at the data with a thoughtful frown. "But they were able to mix some unknown race," He shook his head. "Thus, his, how should I put this, _unique_ features." 

Damn.

**"Among other things."**

...what was that?

The trio froze at the sound of the rich, velvety voice; believing the building to have been abandoned. However, it looked like their first thought was wrong on a dangerous level; and with how life was these days, assumption was liable to get you killed. The jackal cursed, whirling around as he gripped his sword. Blaze frowned, turning her head as her hands lit with a furious fire; and as for Silver, he was still drained and could barely manage a spark of psychic energy.

A soft, dark laugh.

**"No need for that,"** The voice teased lightly. **"It was not my intention to startle you."** Blaze scowled, her fire burning brightly. "If you don't want to get torched in the next five minutes, then I suggest that you come out, _now_ ," She hissed, baring her sharp teeth as the mysterious owner chuckled.

**"As you wish, kitten."**

Grrr...

To their shock, another _mobian_ emerged from the shadows; revealing another hedgehog. The jackal took a closer look, before frowning slightly. He recognized the curve of the hedgehog's curls, the tuft of fur on the chest and the poisonous eyes; only the coloring was all off (not to mention there was no _mouth_ ). The lookalike's fur was a more dingier shade of darkness, gray tinted chest fluff, grayish-blue tints to the quills and poisonous teal eyes. The armor of the shoes was more of a dark grey and the power bands were a paler shade of gold.

There was no doubt about it. 

The main question is, _why_? Why look like the late Shadow the Hedgehog?!

"And why," The jackal growled, aiming his sword at the amused darkling. "Do you resemble the late Shadow?" Silver and Blaze were confused, as that part of history had been redacted. All mentions of Shadow had been permanently removed from Earth's history...or what was left of it, anyway.

**"You may call me, Mephiles,"** The darkling purred as he bowed. Seriously, how was he talking without a mouth?! Silver was a bit disturbed as he realized that this Melphiles was also telekinetic, much like himself. To be honest, he never expected to meet someone with a similar gift. **"As for my appearance..."** Mephiles was suddenly by the coffin; placing a gloved hand on the crystal lid, looking at the teen with fondness. **"I suppose that my appearance,"** He mused. **"I guess that you can say, I was reborn in his shadow..."**

Okay...

_What is that supposed to mean, anyway?_ Silver wondered, shaking his head. The jackal was extremely tense and agitated, glaring at Mephiles. Thanks to a foolish action in his youth, he could sense the intentions of others; which was one of the few reasons why he helped Silver and Blaze out. But Mephiles...? He could barely pick out faint traces of malice from the darkling, and knew that this was no ally.

**"There is a way to change this..."**

Wait...  
What was that last part?

Blaze stopped, lowering her hands as the fire fizzled out; the jackal silently cursing her for her foolishness. "What do you mean by _change_?" She demanded, her voice trembling on the last word as Silver perked up; looking a bit hopeful. Mephiles wasn't looking at them, his gaze lingering on the hybrid. **"There is a way to prevent the Black Arms from destroying the planet..."** He said in a calm tone, earning a snort from the jackal.

"Unless you can time travel," He growled. "There is no way to change the past." Now, Mephiles turned; his eyes glittering like jewels. **"True,"** He admitted. **"Time travel is technically impossible,"** He mused, before they got the feeling that he was smiling. **"Unless you have this."** And with that, he withdrew a jewel from his quill; a jewel that was able to fit in the palm of his hand, glowing a soft blue.

It can't be...

"A...Chaos Emerald...?" The jackal breathed, his eyes wide with shock. He thought that the Chaos Emeralds had been lost, just like the Master Emerald; which had shattered with the death of the guardian Knuckles. How the blazes did something like Mephiles get a hold of such a rare gem?!

But first...

Mephiles turned back to the coffin, and to their curiosity; the gem flashed a bright blue, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, without warning, the machine that was hooked up to the coffin beeped loudly as numerous files flashed, followed by dozens upon dozens of codes. Moments later, the coffin hissed as the lid slowly slid open; and through the haze and smoke, the child's eyes slowly opened.

Mephiles smiled.

**"Welcome back, Hadrian Potter."**


	4. Escaping to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Potter is finally awake after so many years. Unfortunately, the reunion is short lived as someone unexpected makes a nasty return.

**"Welcome back, Hadrian Potter."**

The smoke and condensation slowly cleared, revealing a rather cute boy. Snow white curls with tints of icy blue, fell around a sweet heart-shaped face, a cute buttoned nose and full, pouty lips. Despite the heavy cloud, it was easy to see that he was clad in a full white bodysuit; leaving his small hands and feet bare.

Triangular ears twitched slightly, a soft groan escaping his lips, before the boy's eyes fluttered; slowly opening. It was shocking to see those pale, milky blue eyes staring blankly; damn. He blinked owlishly, his brows furrowing slightly before he seemed to pale before their very eyes as he drew in pained, sharp breathes; his heart racing. "W-" The boy swallowed thickly as he was gently lowered to the floor; stumbling a bit as he fell to his knees. "W-Why am I-I alive...?" He rasped, coughing as his throat burned angrily. His wings were still stiff; bits of ice could be seen dropping off as he looked around weakly; his eyes wide and semi-glassy with fear. Mephiles' teal eyes softened as the boy trembled, his glassy eyes darting about nervously. He knelt before the frightened boy, gently taking those small hands into his gloved ones; absentmindedly noting the silver nails. Hadrian jerked back, surprised as those gentle hands lifted his to an almost familiar face.

**"Ak'j uchawxk den,"** Mephiles said softly in the old tongue of the Black Arms. Hadrian looked up sharply, his hands tracing lightly over the mobian's face, before realization dawned on him. **"Oei -"** His voice broke when something curled around him, sending a gentle warmth coursing through him. **"No ted'k xulo misx kamo, A'm uvhuat,"** Mephiles said quietly, Hadrian's empty eyes darting about nervously, before he suddenly winced; his ears flattening slightly as if hearing something that the others could not. **"A-A sud vooc kxom..."** Hadrian whimpered as Mephiles' tensed; his teal eyes narrowing slightly. **"A joo..."** He murmured, but his voice was oddly gentle.

**"Hawxk den, oei'ho ad kxo vikiho."**

W-What...?

Hadrian looked somewhat ill as he laid there, shaking ever so slightly as he shook his head in disbelief. "T-The f-future?" He stammered. "T-That's not possible..." At this, all three mobians winced as they exchanged uneasy looks. They may not be able to understand the ancient tongue of the Black Arms, but they had a feeling that Hadrian just learned about the current era. **"Oei muo xulo jkeffot kxo Black Arms, Hadrian,"** Mephiles continued, his voice low; but his eyes kept looking upwards, one ear twitching slightly. **"Rik, kxoo noho urco ke semo rusb jkhedwoh kxud oloh."**

Hadrian's milky eyes narrowed, the glazed film flickering a poisonous gold, before it was gone. "That's not possible," He said slowly, his voice low, yet dangerous. "When I destroyed the Black Comet, effectively the Black Arms should have _starved_ ," Hadrian hissed. "History never explained it," Blaze said quietly, and yet, Hadrian's right ear twitched as those milky eyes glanced in their direction. "But no one really knows how they were able to come back," She muttered. "This...desolation is all we've known," The jackal murmured. "For over three hundred years, the Black Arms have roamed the planet."

T-Three hundred years...?!

Wait -

Hadrian frowned, shaking his head as something nudged lazily in his mind; something that felt familiar to him. Perhaps a bit too familiar. He licked his lips, his words failing on his lips as he struggled to focus; dark wisps of familiarity whispered through his still cloudy mind. "Y-You said that the Black Arms came back," He said slowly. "Right?"

"Yes," Silver said slowly as Hadrian winced at the frightening thought. "T-Then d-does t-that mean t-that..." Hadrian was cut off as a sharp pain shot through his head; earning a pained cry in return as shaky clawed hands reached up to grasp at his now aching temples. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about it before. 

**_Tummak!_ **   
**_Kxuk visbadw xihkl..._ **

**Shadow...**

**"Oei khuaekeh!"**

Before anyone could react, Mephiles grabbed Hadrian's left wrist and yanked the startled boy forward, and just in time, too. Just as the twisted Mephiles grabbed and pulled Hadrian away, a shadowy claw had reached out from the spot that he had just been in; inches away from ripping him apart. Silver's eyes and gloves lit up with the soft blue aura of psychic energy; as he whirled around to glare at the entrance. Blaze frowned, her gloved hands a lit with blazing flames; her eyes cold as she turned slightly. The jackal was scowling, flexing his left wrist as that strange red mark of his pulsed a sickly darker red. Mephiles, on the other hand, had his arms wrapped around the nervous boy; his teal eyes meeting the cold blood red orbs of someone that he was glad that Hadrian could not see.

Black Doom.

**"Ak'j rood u cedw kamo, xuj ak dek Shadow?"**

Hadrian shivered, his hands unconsciously clutching at Mephiles; his claws wrapping around soft fur, burying his head into the mobian's chest (much to Mephiles' amusement). Even though it should be impossible, Hadrian was terrified that maybe, just maybe, the programming was reapplied; and that was terrifying. **"N-Nxo,"** Hadrian stammered, his voice thick with fear. **"tat kxo hakiuc vuac?"** Mephiles' ears perked up as he looked down at the pale boy curiously. A ritual...? That wasn't in any of the history books; was this ritual how Hadrian took out the demon before? If so, why did it fail so spectacularly?

**"No jxeict rekx ro tout."**

Though he couldn't see, Hadrian sensed the demon's amusement, and shuddered as a chill went down his spine. **"Oei bden nxo ak vuacot, Shadow,"** Doom sounded eerily calm, his tri-eyes focusing on the frail figure that was held so gently by the corrupted look-alike. Hadrian was pale as the implications struck him. Everything that he had done, that he had sacrificed...

It was all for naught.

**"Den..."**

A hazy, warm fog was slowly unfurling in Hadrian's cloudy thoughts as a familiar cold settled in his soul. This...he knew this...didn't he? Mephiles tensed when he felt Hadrian's trembles slowly cease; and he knew, deep down, that this was not good. Something had gone wrong, the twisted being was sure of it. But the question was, what was it?

**"A jiwwojk kxuk oei semo xoho, Shadow."**   
**"Idcojj, oei najx veh u fidajxmodk, xm?"**

Mephiles let out a soft curse, as he felt more than saw, Hadrian slowly get to his feet; swaying gently with his head lowered. As the boy got to his feet, the twisted being saw a poisonous gold bleeding into those cloudy eyes, the same shade as the demon that stood before the nervous trio.

**"Kxuk'j u weet reo,"** Doom purred, holding out a clawed hand to the silent teen. The trio were horrified as Hadrian staggered passed them, and it was Silver who reacted first. "Are you crazy?!" He yelled, reaching his good hand out to grab Hadrian's arm, only for said boy to blast him back with a wave of dark red energy. **"Xaj fhewhummadw jkacc opajkj False One,"** Doom's calm voice broke through the haze of shock, his third eye focusing on Mephiles. If it was even possible, the darkling was scowling; his teal eyes slits and he was clenching his fists.

No time now.

Without warning, Mephiles teleported behind Hadrian, his arms wrapped tightly around the pale, thin frame. Despite his current state, Hadrian started fighting; and was pretty good, even with his handicap, not to mention he was freaking strong! Growling, Mephiles forced his mouth to form; a jagged grin slowly forming across the once bare muzzle, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth.

Oh my.

**"Sorry kid,"** He whispered, before sinking his sharp teeth deep into Hadrian's neck. Hadrian's nearly golden eyes widen before the pupils faded, a soft moan escaping as he slumped in the darkling's grip. The venom seeped into the boy's blood, effectively sealing off the programming; for now, anyway. 

As Mephiles stood up, Blaze snapped to attention as her flames burned even brighter. Her eyes narrowed into slits, the sly feline easily conjured a rather impressive looking fire wall; blocking Doom and the Black Arms from following. However, it won't last for long. They needed to get out, and fast! Silver staggered to his feet, his body ached in ways that he didn't believe were even possible. Gripping his bad arm, Silver limped over as Blaze quickly joined them; though, the jackal was keeping an eye on the intruders, as if expecting something.

**"You need to leave now,"** Mephiles instructed as he gently handed Hadrian over to Blaze who took him in return; surprisingly enough, Hadrian was rather light. "What about you?" Silver turned to the jackal who shook his head. "I still exist in the past," He murmured. "I won't be of any use to you." Silver's eyes widen in shock. "S-Seriously?" He squeaked, gaping at the jackal; whose eyes bore an old, tired soul. "When you run into him, can you give him a good kick?" The jackal continued, tiredly.

Okay...

Silver placed his good hand on Blaze's shoulder as Mephiles handed over a large, misty gem; a gem that was pulsing with power. **"Good luck,"** Mephiles murmured as the gem lit up with a blinding blue light. 

**"You'll need it where you're going."**

That was the last thing that Silver and Blaze would ever hear, as everything lit up with bright blue light; their senses dulling, before everything went dark. And just like that, all three vanished from the current timeline. Unknown to either Mephiles or the jackal; this was expected.

Doom was pleased.  
 _Very_ pleased.


	5. Welcome to 1996!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Blaze land in a strange alley, still holding Hadrian. They may have gotten away, but did Mephiles plan work?
> 
> Were they really back in the year nineteen-ninety-six...?

**August 20, 1996**   
**Diagon Alley; London, England**

Summer was finally coming to an end, and with the release of the new Hogwarts letters; Diagon Alley was bustling with life. With so many busy, not one person saw the flash of light coming from between stores; nor the pained grunts of someone or some _thing_ hitting the ground with a loud crack.

Silver grunted as he landed on his bad arm, his eyes widen before his pupils dilated as he let out a pained cry; his arms shattering upon colliding with the harsh, pebbly ground. Blaze gently laid Hadrian down, her eyes nervous as she looked over at her companion. The cat was stunned and alarmed by the sight of something white sticking out from Silver's bad arm. Oh, that was not good...

"I-I'm fine," Silver wheezed out, gritting his teeth as his arm felt like it was on fire. Blaze quirked an eyeridge, clearly not believing his words. Fighting back the haze that was threatening to overtake him, Silver blinked back tears as he looked around. "D-Do you think that we made i-it?" He rasped as Blaze frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure."

Blaze looked back to the bustling streets with nervousness; noting the rather old fashioned clothes that the humans were wearing, before turning back to Silver. However, before she or Silver could so much as react, the temperatures took a dangerous drop; causing a thin layer of frost to start forming across several store windows. Silver whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as the faint screams of the past rose up in his mind; his fur practically standing on end. Blaze shivered, her pupils becoming thin slits as her flames all but spluttered as dark memories that she had desperately tried to forget; came slamming back.

Then the screams started...

Forcing back her painful, dark thoughts, Blaze slowly turned her head; noting that several people ran by, looking quite frightened as one pointed to the now darkening skies. Swallowing thickly, she looked towards the skies and was stunned to see vaguely humanoid shapes swirling lazily in the skies; clad entirely in ratty inky black cloaks, black smoke flickering ominously around their forms.

What in the three realms was _that_?!

"W-What is that thing?" Silver rasped, stuttering a bit as his whole body felt like it had been dunked into ice. Blaze shook her head, her fur lightening by several shades. "I-I don't know, Silver," She murmured. "Almost all human history was destroyed long before either of us were born..."

Then...

"Where the bloody hell are those damn Aurors?" Someone ahead, who ran by, snarled loudly. The two mobians exchanged curious looks; not recognizing that word. "Late as always," Another muttered darkly, before darting into a store; their voice cutting off as the door slammed behind them. "W-What's an Auror?" Silver asked, mumbling softly as Blaze frowned. Not for the first time, she was cursing over the fact that so much of human history had been wiped clean when the Black Arms, invaded all those years ago. If even a scrap of history had survived, maybe, just maybe she could come up with a way to get out of this situation!

Grr...

Suddenly, and without warning, their memories rose with furious fever and both mobians cringed heavily as they fell to their knees with a low moan. It was with great fear, when _three_ of those shadowy beings locked onto them, and zoomed in for the kill. Unfortunately, not one person would come to their aid; leaving the mobians to their terrible fate.

**"Cawxk!"**

A warm, soft light suddenly illuminated the alley; sending a pleasant warmth coursing through the two mobians. The light rose in pitch, as if acting as a shield; and it washed over the land, bathing everything in its gentle warmth. Despite the brilliant light, Silver was able to recognize Hadrian's voice; relieved that the boy had awoken. There was a terrifying screech, as the two shadowy beings disintegrated into wisps. Thankfully, the light had reached towards the skies; repelling the remaining shadowy beings, who fled with a furious shriek. As the light slowly faded, the panicked citizens slowly emerged from their hiding places; amazed by what had just happened.

Who took out the Dementors...?

Blinking painfully, Blaze forced back her pain and managed to get to her feet; albeit swaying as she did so. Shaking her head, the feline looked around wearily; but then she saw that Hadrian was very much awake, but looking quite pale and shaky. "H-Hadrian...?" Her voice was a bit shaken, still woozy from the encounter, but relieved nonetheless by his wakening. 

The teen blinked owlishly, his head turning slightly in her direction. "I..." Then, his blue eyes rolled back and as he was about to collapse, the feline dove forward and caught his frail frame. At the same time, Silver shook his head; blinking back the spots as he slowly regained his bearings. Still in pain, he slowly got to his feet; wincing his arm flared with an angry heat. His eyes caught Blaze's worried ones, before realizing that Hadrian was out cold once more. "I-Is he okay?" He rasped, a bit nervous as she frowned, looking the teen over with a careful gaze; before sighing heavily. "I'm not sure," Blaze murmured, adjusting her hold.

"What are you lot doing down here?"

...eh?

.-.-.-.  
 **St. Mungos**

Amelia Bones adjusted her monocle as she rubbed her now aching temples. This day was turning into a clusterfuck of epic proportions. First, she receives a call about Dementors attacking Diagon Alley, then she had to stop one of her more enthusiastic Aurors from making a major mistake with the witnesses. 

_So, imagine her surprise; after getting the statements of several witnesses, when she hears something from a small alley between a set of stores, as if there was someone or something lurking down there. Low and behold, she finds two humanoid beings down there; rather similar to the ones from America. Curiously enough, a silvery white hedgehog and a purple cat..._

_When Amelia took a closer look, alarm bells went off; sending a faint curl of unease. There, being held gently and protectively by the cat (now identified as a female), was an unconscious boy. The boy was decidedly pale, his skin appearing to have a grey tinge; his breathing ragged as if he had ran for miles without stopping. The poor thing looked to be in a great deal of pain; this didn't seem like a case of magical exhaustion..._

_It took Amelia a bit to coax the two out; her eyes never leaving sight of the boy's pale face, but eventually, they did. The cat was still holding the boy; her golden eyes going from her charge to her companion, before turning a weary gaze on Amelia (who couldn't blame her). Unfortunately, the moment the two humanoids came into view (what was the term they used again; mobian?), one of her Auror's decided to show his real personality._

_Auror Dawlish went berserk the moment the two mobians showed themselves, withdrawing his wand before anyone could react; his face a bright red as he was practically spitting with rage. Was he really that dense? Or was he about to curse the two, despite the fact that the cat was still holding the kid?! Thankfully, she wasn't sure who it was, but another Auror slapped Dawlish upside the head; causing the man to inadvertently drop his wand. Though, the dangerous looks that the two mobians were giving Dawlish spoke of another story._

_Ignis Anders, a young half blood who had only recently joined the Auror force; had been amazed by the sight of the two mobians. They were clearly intelligent and obviously magical in origin; but what were they and how did they get here? When John Dawlish raised his wand as if getting ready to curse the two; he immediately slapped the man upside the head, giving the older male a dirty look._

Which brought her to right now.

Knowing that having two mobians here in England; especially since their kind was only sighted in _America_ , was not a good thing. Once the hedgehog and cat had been treated; Amelia immediately put up several repelling wards, a silencing ward, swept for any potential listeners, and of course, a charm to let her know should anyone approach the now closed off room.

"Alright," Amelia's voice turned sharp as she looked from the hedgehog to the cat and back again. She absentmindedly reminded herself to find out their names, and sat back; waiting patiently for someone to speak. The boy (again, she needed to find out his name), was resting comfortably in a nearby bed; his strange appendages not withstanding. The two exchanged uneasy looks, the cat frowning as the hedgehog bit his lip. It was as if they were having a silent discussion, before the cat sighed and turned to the curious woman with a tired, weary gaze. "Can you tell us what year it is?" The cat's soft voice seemed drained, causing Amelia to raise an eyebrow.

"It's August twentieth," Amelia spoke.  
"Nineteen-ninety-six."


	6. A Magicae Vale Take Two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what lead Hadrian and the two time travelers to Hogwarts.

_"It's August twentieth," Amelia spoke._  
_"Nineteen-ninety-six."_

_Silver and Blaze exchanged looks, surprised that Mephiles' plan actually worked. Nineteen-ninety-six, huh? This was the year when the Black Arms rose with great fury, with a revived Black Doom leading the onslaught. Come to think of it, Blaze frowned, her golden eyes thoughtful. When exactly did Black Doom reveal himself...? Her frowned deepened, as she silently cursed the fact that too much of human history had been wiped clean by the Black Arms._

_If only..._  
_...eh?_

_Amelia turned her head towards the door with a frown, before gesturing to the two to return to their beds; who reluctantly did so. She got up, removing her charm as she did so, and checked to see who it was; tense when she saw a young apprentice/healer standing there looking quite nervous. Sighing, Amelia opened the door, just a crack; her eyes hard._

_"Yes?"_

_The girl swallowed thickly, fiddling with her apprentice robe as she spoke in a weak voice. "I-I'm sorry Madame Bones," She said softly. "But we need to do a check on the boy." Amelia inwardly frowned, knowing that it was indeed protocol to check the identity of any new patients; as this would give the healers a better understanding on how to heal the patient._

_And yet...  
Amelia had a bad feeling about this._

_"Very well," She said gruffly, taking a step back as the apprentice, followed by Healer James Anderson; a kind man with graying dark hair and impossibly blue eyes, stepped into the room. "Hello, Madame Bones," Healer Anderson greeted warmly as she gave a slight nod. The apprentice, sweet natured Chaya Allington, had been quite surprised when the head of the magical law enforcement arrived with two humanoid animal-beings and an unconscious boy. However, when Chaya saw that the boy had some extra features, she felt terrible for him. With how strict the Ministry was these days, she feared for his future._

_"Now," Anderson said kindly as he turned to the two mobians with curiosity; and dare they say, excitement? "May I inquire your names?" The two exchanged looks, the hedgehog giving the cat a shrug; before his golden eyes focused on the kid. "Blaze," The cat said softly, her voice soft. "That's Silver," She gestured to the quiet hedgehog. Anderson raised an eyebrow, but otherwise than that, said nothing; giving a slight nod as he hummed softly. He withdrew his wand, a warm chestnut that was roughly ten inches in length; before silently casting a diagnostic charm at the two mobians._

_"Looks like the Skele-Grow is doing its work," Anderson murmured as he gave a curious Silver a soft smile. Silver blinked, before grimacing as he remembered the nasty stuff that a doctor made him drink earlier; looking down at his arm wearily, which was held by a protective sling. "As for you miss," Anderson continued, turning his gaze to Blaze; who automatically tensed. "Save for a minor case of exhaustion, you're perfectly healthy." The cat blinked, a bit surprised by that. She honestly thought different, what with those creepy shadow-beings and that her fire core had spluttered. Chaya was quickly writing this all down, making sure to get everything as she began a medical file for the trio._

_Now...for the hardest one._

_The kid._

_"There's a two step process that's needed for your friend," He said quietly as Blaze straightened up. "First, is a simple diagnostic charm," Anderson explained. "It'll just give us a basic understanding of his health." Blaze hummed softly, understanding the doctor's words, as this indeed made sense. She could tell that even Silver understood the man's concern; which was surprising as the younger male didn't appear the type to be interested in medicine._

_"The second step, however," Anderson sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a tired fashion; his blue eyes strangely calm. "Is a heritage potion that's been provided by Gringotts." He saw the mobians' confused expressions, and was rather embarrassed. "Sorry, this potion will provide the necessary information if your friend has any living relatives."_

_Oh._

_Seeing their understanding, Healer Anderson approached the bed with the sleeping boy; admiring the gentle features, silky wings and adorable ears. He took a deep breathe and waved his wand over the boy in a complicated fashion, murmuring softly as a scroll popped into existence; providing the information that St. Mungos so desperately needed._

_____

**Name: Snow Light**  
**Born: August 1, 1980**  
**Age: Sixteen**  
**Hair: White with icy blue tints**  
**Eyes: Pale Blue (Blind)**

 

**Race: Hybrid**  
**Sub-Species: Human, Snallygaster, Unicorn**  
**Family: Unknown**

 

**Potions, Spells and/or Charms**  
**Permanent Blinding Hex**  
**Obedience Potion; Keyed To: GUN Scientists, Black Doom**  
**Loyalty Potion/Compulsion; Keyed To: Black Doom, Black Arms, GUN Scientists/Broken**

 

**Blocks**  
**Intelligence: 25%**  
**Magic Core: 75%**  
**Creature Blood: 50%**  
**Soul Bond: 100%**

_____

_Yikes. Someone really didn't like the kid._

_Chaya peered at the results, a bit taken back by the inherited blood. "Snallygaster?" She repeated as Amelia tensed. "How'd that even happened?" The girl asked, utterly baffled by such a thing. Anderson frowned, looking thoughtful as he peered at the results with weariness. "I'm not sure," He murmured. "Though, it would explain the wings," Anderson pointed out as Chaya agreed._

_True._

_"Unfortunately," Healer Anderson continued with a heavy sigh. "Due to the amount of potions and blocks, I'd rather have the goblins remove them." He frowned, looking at the boy a bit more carefully. "I'm afraid that if we tried it here, the resulting backlash could possibly cause some heavy damage to the wards," Anderson looked over to Amelia, whose frown continued to deepen. "Or worse."_

_Not good..._

_"He can be removed come morning," Anderson said softly as he gave Amelia a look. The red-haired woman sighed, gritting her teeth as she rubbed her now aching temples. This was bound to be a cluster fuck of epic proportions, and hopefully, the goblins would be of some help. "Get some sleep you two," She murmured, sending the two mobians a look. "I'll be back first thing in the morning." It wasn't long before the two were left alone. Finally, Silver crawled out of bed and slowly made his way over to the sleeping boy; the urge to protect was growing stronger. "What do you think a, what was it? A Snallygaster, is?" He questioned, his voice soft as his good hand reached out and gently ran his fingers through Hadrian's soft locks; humming softly and smiling fondly as Hadrian leaned into the gentle gesture with a soft sigh._

_Blaze snorted softly, her eyes now a bit brighter. "No idea," She teased. "But, it might have something to do with his wings," Blaze pointed out as Silver looked thoughtful. He peered closer at the wings, making a noise as he saw that there were barely noticeable, pale gray scales lining the bone structure of the wings._

_Huh._

_Wait - what kind of bird was also part reptile?!_

_"Come on, Silver," Blaze called softly, her gentle voice snapping the younger out from his thoughts. "We should get some rest," She continued. "If what that lady said was true, then it's going to get very busy for us." Silver nodded, but instead of getting back into bed; he crawled into Hadrian's, gently wrapping his good arm around the sleeping teen._

_Oh?_

_How curious..._

_"Goodnight, Silver," Blaze whispered as she crawled under the covers and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight Blaze," Silver mumbled, flushing as Hadrian snuggled into him; sighing softly as he curled up._

.-.-.-.  
_August 21_

_Once visitors were allowed, Amelia Bones returned the very next morning. She was pleased to see, that as she walked into the room, that Silver and Blaze were wide awake, having already eaten and showered. Even better, was seeing the boy wide awake, his white locks still a bit damp from an early shower as he finished a light breakfast of oatmeal; as who knew how long it had been since he had last eaten. Moments after her arrival, Healer Anderson came into the room, and the boy snapped to attention; his pale blue eyes automatically turning in their direction. Sure enough, his eyes had a milky tone to them; indicating that he was blind._

_"You're awake," Anderson sounded relieved, earning a curious tilt of the head from the silent boy. "Alright Madame Bones," He turned to her with a slight smile. "Just let me sign them out and you can take them over to Gringotts." The boy tensed, his small hands clenching slightly as his empty eyes narrowed slightly. Seeing this, Silver instantly wrapped his arms around the boy as Blaze ran her fingers through his soft locks; whispering soothing words to him. Anderson blinked at this, before inwardly grimacing. He really needed to work on his bedside manner, or at least, word his sentences better._

_"I'm sorry if I came off wrong, Mr. Light," Anderson said weakly as the teen focused on him; as if surprised. "But, with the amount of potions and blocks on you, I'd rather have the goblins take care of it." The teen seemed to relax, leaning into the gentle hold of Silver; blinking owlishly._

_One crisis adverted._

_For now, anyway._

**(...)**  
_Gringotts_

_It took Amelia until mid-morning, before she was able to bring the trio over to Gringotts; though, she wished that she had something better than that muggle suit Mr. Light was wearing. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers after all._

_Though, as they walked the streets of Diagon Alley to the crooked building that was Gringotts, Amelia noted the dirty looks that many were giving not only the mobians, but Mr. Light as well. Some were quite vocal about this displeasure, but grew quiet from her darken, dangerous look. The fire from Blaze's fists may have had something to do with their sudden silence..._

_Finally!_

_The guards froze as the trio approached, before giving slight bows and a nod of the head. Strangely enough, they were looking right at the curious boy; but there was a hint of...some_ thing _in their gaze. And as they walked into the building, there was a ringing from somewhere in the distance; and several guards immediately approached them with spears._

_Uh-oh..._

_Silver was tense, holding Mr. Light as Blaze frowned deeply, her hands a lit with intense flames. However, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as one guard gestured for the trio to follow. She stopped, letting the fire die as she gazed at the guards curiously. Somehow, she had the feeling that they weren't going to attack; but wanted them for something._

_Hm..._

_How curious._

_From within his office, an elder goblin looked down at the wand box that laid innocently on his desk. A wand that had been dropped off by someone that he hadn't been expecting, much less by who the wand was meant for. A young hybrid by the name of Snow Light, there was just one thing that bothered the elder._

_How the hell did some child get the attention of someone like_ that _?!_

.-.-.-.

**September 1, 1996**  
**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hadrian was nervous as he clutched at Silver's hand, breathing slow; yet harsh with his unease. He knew that he didn't look as he had before, but there was the underline of fear that someone could recognize him. To be honest, Hadrian was worried over certain people learning the truth; and possibly putting him back under all of those potions and spells.

"Calm down, Snow," Blaze said soothingly, using Hadrian's new name. "Everything will be fine," She whispered, as he tugged at his robe; feeling uncomfortable as his wings fluttered weakly. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, shifting as Blaze understood his plight. Being back here, and with his new appendages and disability, must be heartbreaking.

**(...)**

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, tapping a goblet; thus, getting the attention of the hungry students. Some of the more observant students noticed the dirty looks the elderly man was receiving from not only the sixth year Slytherins, but two-thirds of the Golden Trio. And that was another thing, where on earth was Harry Potter? Had no one found the wandering brat yet?

"It seems that we have some transfers joining us this year," He said gravely. "Please, do come down and join us." Out of the shadows, came three people; and it was clear to the students that the humanoids were stunned, straightening up, and no wonder. Two humanoids and what looked like a hybrid, all stepped into view.

The first humanoid was a hedgehog, and unlike the other four, there was something off about this one. He (yes, this hedgehog was clearly male), stood roughly at the same height of the blue one, only he bore a head crest of five long quills that moved upwards; shielding his ears. A set of smaller quills spread downwards as they stretched from his head.

His fur shone a soft silver with a tuft of white fur on his chest, and golden eyes shone softly. He did wear similar white gloves, but they were more form fitting; bearing thick golden bands. Strange blue markings could be seen from under the gloves, but that was about it. His boots, which were primarily black; seemed smaller, bore a teal colored tip. And like his gloves, there were thick golden bands; an eerie blue light was circling the gold metal. The second humanoid was a cat, yes you heard right, a cat. At least, that's what the students were feeling when she came into view. She was roughly the same height as her humanoid companion, but there was a distinct fierceness to her.

Her fur shone a soft lavender with dark amethyst tips; as some fur was drawn back into an odd looking ponytail. Like the hedgehog, her eyes shone a fierce shade of gold. She wore a dark purple closed-off jacket that was trimmed in dark pink; a jacket that had white furry cuffs, a pair of white pants, furry trimmed dark pink boots with a partial heel. An Egyptian style golden necklace hung around her neck, and a blood red gem shone in the center of her forehead.

As for the hybrid.  
Well...

He stood about an even five foot, petite with a feminine frame. Hair, white as snow, fell to his shoulders in a thick curtain of curls; the soft strands turning an icy blue. A sweet, heart-shaped face with a cute button nose and full, pouty lips. However, there was a thick black cloth wrapped around his eyes, that, and this was where his human features ended. His ears were pointed and covered with a silky layer of icy fur, hidden among his thick curls; the triangular ears would twitch every so often. His head turned slightly, revealing shimmering markings along his left side; forming intricate seals. The hedgehog gently took a hand, showing that the boy's nails were sharper than normal; a polished silver, almost claw-like in appearance. There was even a brief glimpse of silky fur that peeked out from his sleeve.

What really stood out, were the wings.

Yes, _wings_.

Snow white wings were folded against his back; fluttering slightly, a clear indication of his nervousness. The two humanoids gently helped him up, but not before Transfiguration Professor; Minerva McGonagall, addressed them, a quill in hand. "May I have your name, young man?" The two humanoids exchanged looks as the boy's cheeks turned a pale pink.

"Snow."

...eh?

She looked down with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Snow," He said again, his voice a little bolder. His voice was soft, with a musical undertone. Suddenly, his legs gave out and he stumbled; only for the hedgehog to steady him. "You have to be careful, Snow," The cat scolded, her voice was gentle, but firm. The boy, Snow, flushed as the hedgehog's grip tightened. "Blaze," He said with an embarrassed, sheepish smile. "I'm fine," He assured her as the hedgehog snorted. "Why do I get the feeling that's gonna be your catch phrase?" He teased, his voice was soft and boyish, but with a soft husky tone. Snow groaned, rubbing at his temple, before sending the amused hedgehog an annoyed look. "Silver," He said flatly. "I'm not that bad."

Yeah, right.  
Well, at least their names were known now.

Shaking her head, McGonagall calmly put the Sorting Hat on the embarrassed boy. Snow seemed amused by something, but a few moments later, the Hat shouted; _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ The rowdy house cheered as the realization of the pretty boy was now a member of their house. However, as the Sorting Hat was removed; it called out to the teen, the ominous words a little worrying.

_"Gryffindor you may be, but allies you will find in the three..."_

After pointing out the house table, Silver and Blaze helped Snow down and over to a spare seat; which, ironically enough, was next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The two were amused as Snow carefully sat down, snickering softly as they saw that the two humanoids were protective over the shy teen.

Wait, what about that cloth?

"Can you even see with that thing on?" Seamus asked curiously, his Irish accent thick. The teen turned his head, and he gave a sad, wistful smile. And slowly, he reached up and carefully undid the knot; allowing the cloth to be moved. As he lowered the cloth, his eyes fluttered; before slowly opening, shocking his surrounding seatmates.

A visible milky blue film was over his eyes.  
He was blind.

Seamus felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and he looked down at the table; feeling shameful for his careless words. "I-I'm sorry," He stammered, wilting under Blaze's glare. Silver shot him a dirty look, but reached down and gently rewrapped Snow's eyes with the cloth. Snow just shook his head, one small hand on Silver's. "Some things are better left unsaid," Snow said wisely. Before the feast could truly begin, however, the doors flew open and the crankterous caretaker; Argus Filch, stormed in. His just as cranky feline companion; Mrs. Norris, was at his heels, hissing at the students as they walked by. Filch was a tall, thin man with greasy and stringy dark hair, a sharp pinched face and cold, angry brown eyes. There, clenched tightly in his hands, were two large crystals; one a bloody red, the other a startling shade of green.

Oh?

"Sorry to be disturbing you, Professors," Filch said gruffly, coming to a halt before the staff table. "But these were jus' delivered," He set the crystals down on the table. "Was there anything else?" McGonagall questioned, as this was highly unlike the man. Filch just shook his head, wringing his hands in unease. "Jus' that the red one needed to go first."

Go first?

The students exchanged confused looks. Despite the fact that the sorting was over, the feast should be going on, but it looks like something else was about to happen. Without warning, the blood red crystal lit up as a soft, haunting melody began to play; and the Great Hall vanished.

**Mayday! Mayday!**

To everyone's shock, the walls of the Great Hall melted away, revealing grand mountains and trees that reached for the skies. After looking up, and sure enough, the skies were a soft gray with light red clouds. There was no way, that this was a place on Earth; it was impossible to believe.

**The ship is slowly sinking**  
**They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling**  
**They're all around me**  
**Circling like vultures**  
**They wanna break me and wash away my colors**

_To their curiosity, a figure was suddenly walking by; and the blue hedgehog jerked back in shock as the figure came into view. It was a black and red hedgehog; only he looked young, very young. The youngling walked by, but there was a disturbed look in his red eyes; and he kept looking back to the forest with unease._

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**Oh, you make everything okay (okay, okay)**  
**We are one and the same**  
**Oh, you take all of the pain away (away, away)**  
**Save me if I become**  
**My demons.....**

_The youngling was no longer in the forest, instead, he was inside some kind of gothic office. He was leafing through some papers that was on his desk, as if searching for something. As he flipped through the sheets, his eyes zeroed in on one particular article; his eyes scanning the documents. His ears flattened, before a hand came to his muzzle; eyes wide as he shook from the shock. Then, there came a low rumble and he whirled around. The next thing anyone knew, was that the youngling was racing through the forests; as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. His ears were flat, eyes glazed over with genuine terror, a dark and ominous green liquid was dripping from his numerous wounds; many which had landed a seemingly fatal blow. He needed a way out, and fast!_

**I cannot stop this sickness taking over**  
**It takes control and drags me to nowhere**  
**I need your help, I can't fight this forever**  
**I know you're watching,**  
**I can feel you out there**

_Now, to the amazement of the humanoids, the youngling was no longer running for his life through a dark forest. Instead, he was standing on a familiar looking bridge; looking out the window, and out into the expanse that was space. His eyes, while guarded, reflected a child like curiosity; none of the humanoids had seen such an expression before. Suddenly, a pretty blond haired girl bounced onto the scene. She walked up to the youngling, who was tense, placing a hand on his shoulder; and surprisingly enough, he relaxed. Sighing softly, he turned his head to her and gave a faint smile._

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**Oh, you make everything okay (okay, okay)**  
**We are one and the same**  
**Oh, you take all of the pain away (away, away)**  
**Save me if I become**  
**My demons...**

_It was sweet, seeing just how much time and devotion the girl was putting in when helping the youngling. He was blossoming under her gentle guidance, smiling softly as she stayed by his side. They were truly becoming close; a loving, sibling bond forming between the two. Alas, this was not meant to be._

**Take me over the walls below**  
**Fly forever**  
**Don't let me go**  
**I need a savior to heal my pain**  
**When I become my worst enemy**  
**The enemy...**

_Lights were flashing as the alarm sounded. The youngling had grabbed the girl's hand, and they were soon running through the seemingly endless metal hallways. Behind them, was a large group of soldiers; determined to take the two into custody. The duo continued to run, but it was clear to see the visible strain upon the girl's face; but at long last, they arrived in a room full of what looked like cryogenic tubes. Unfortunately, the soldiers had caught up to the pair. Realizing the danger that they were in, the girl activated one of the tubes; before pushing the youngling into it. There was a soft hiss as the door sealed shut, and the youngling whirled around with wide eyes. He was soon pounding on the thick glass, pleading with her. She reached for the release lever, just as a soldier pointed his gun at the girl; barking an order for her to stand down._

_The girl stubbornly shook her head, and to the horror of the students; the soldier pulled the trigger. The girl cried out as she was struck in the back, but it was already too late. The release lever had been activated. The youngling was pounding on the glass, screaming her name as tears fell from his wide, red eyes. The girl gave him a weak smile, reaching out for him..._

**Take me high and I'll sing**  
**Oh, you make everything okay (okay, okay)**  
**We are one in the same**  
**Oh, you take all of the pain away (away, away)**  
**Save me if I become**  
**My demons...**

_The youngling's scream of soul wrenching anguish would haunt them for a long time. As the last note died away, not one eye was dry; well, all but Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley, that is. In fact, those two had been watching with indifference; were those two really that heartless?_

The bat shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't believe it," She whispered. Oh, she knew whose memories that they had just watched. Oh Shadow, he looked so young back then; his eyes had been soft and kind, a sweet smile gracing his lips. Had his trip through the wormhole somehow aged him? She shook her head with a sigh, silently scolding herself. No, it wasn't the wormhole that changed him, but the cruel actions of GUN. The kit was shivering, his eyes tearing up. No wonder Shadow hated humanity so much; to gain something that was treasured, only to lose everything to the harshness of death.

Dabbing at her eyes, Minerva turned a disturbed look towards the green crystal. While she hadn't known of the summer events, seeing this had tugged at her heartstrings. Now, who knows what lurked in the green crystal? Something told her that, whatever the contents were about, wasn't going to be easy for them to handle. And sure enough, the green crystal began to pulse softly; a beautiful melody began to play, when the Great Hall melted away...revealing Godric's Hollow all those years ago.

Oh no...  
Not this!

**Every night in my dreams**  
**I see you, I feel you**  
**That is how I know you go on**

_A beautiful young woman with long, dark red hair and laughing green eyes came into view. In her arms, she was cradling a healthy baby boy; a baby with wild dark hair and her bright green eyes. Moments later, a man with unruly dark hair, silver frames and warm hazel eyes, joined them; his eyes sparkling with mischief._

No...  
Please no.

**Far across the distance**  
**And spaces between us**  
**You have come to show you go on**

_The woman smiled as she tickled her son's stomach, who giggled and squirmed with delight. The man shook his head with a smile, coming up to them; running his fingers through his son's silky dark locks, a look of pride shining in his eyes. They looked so happy, but it was not meant to be; and students and teachers alike, watched as the horrific Halloween night played out before their very eyes. The lights in their home suddenly went out, plunging the room into darkness. The woman tightened her grip on her son, who was strangely quiet; as if sensing the danger. The man shot her a look, and the woman took up the stairs; never seeing the door being blown open or the green light striking her husband. She did hear the soft thump of his body hitting the floor; a single tear fell from her eye as she placed her tear son into his crib, caressing his cheek as the door was thrown open. A cloaked man with glowing red eyes, stood there, pointing a wand at the unsuspecting woman..._

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
**I believe that the heart does go on**  
**Once more you open the door**  
**And you're here in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on...**

_The images had changed, no longer at Godric's Hollow; but that of a little too ordinary looking Muggle neighborhood. A little boy, no older than five, suddenly ran by; before curling up underneath a grand oak tree. He was hugging his knees close to his chest; wild dark curls shadowing as his eyes as he silently cried. A sense of unease was going through the students at the sight of the tiny boy, and that unease only grew as the skies darkened with the scent of an approaching storm._

**Love can touch us one time**  
**And last for a lifetime**  
**And never let go till we're gone**

_Suddenly, a small hand was lowered from above. Sniffling, the tiny boy looked up with watery green eyes; a visible lightning bolt was peeking out from the dark fringe. He blinked, surprised when he met the bright blue eyes of a blond-haired girl, who appeared to be around his age. Behind her was a man in his thirties; who looked very similar to the girl. The girl was smiling softly, her eyes bright and kind. He stared at her blankly, before something settled between them. He smiled, a weak, shy one; but, nonetheless, reached for her hand. Helping him to his feet, she grinned at him, looking over to the man; who gave a slight nod, his beady dark blue eyes kind._

_Maria and Gerald Robotnik..._

**Love was when I loved you**  
**One true time I hold to**  
**In my life we'll always go on**

_It was some time later when the little boy got sick. To the alarm of her papa, her friend was wasting away before their very eyes. He was growing decidedly pale, constantly gripped by a cold, clammy sweat; and he was losing weight. A few days into his illness, he was soon coughing up thick globs of dark red, before turning glazed, pained eyes on her as he collapsed into blissful unconsciousness. They were in a hospital room now, the little boy laid out on a hospital bed; the white blanket tucked in as numerous wires were hooked up to his frail body. He looked so small and helpless, laying there as he struggled to breathe. The girl was at his side, having fallen asleep, her head resting; one small hand gripping his hand as she slept with unease._

_The man gritted his teeth, frowning heavily as he looked the ill boy over, before his eyes traveled to his left hand. There, shining back up was a single vial; a vial that was full of a toxic, dark green liquid. He bit his lip, looking from the vial to the little boy, before sighing..._

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
**I believe that the heart does go on**  
**Once more you open the door**  
**And you're here in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on**

_The hospital room had faded, now showing a Muggle classroom. There was the dark haired boy, but he looked older now; roughly ten years. He was working on an assignment when the door opened, and a stern looking woman was there. The woman spoke with the teacher briefly, who then gestured for the young boy to follow. He was uneasy, but quietly gathered his things and followed the woman out into the hallway; the door closing behind them._

_Suddenly, she knelt down to the nervous boy, her stern expression softening as she did so. The boy was confused, looking up with wide, green eyes that shone from behind a far too thin face. Tears started to pool in his eyes as he found the dreaded news within her mournful gaze, and he backed away; shaking his head in denial. The teacher reached for him, but he slapped her hand away; pearly tears falling from her hands. Oh, he knew why she was here; and his heart shattered from the devastation. She pulled back, her eyes traveling downwards as he broke down; an anguished cry leaving his lips..._

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**  
**And I know that my heart will go on**  
**We'll stay forever this way**  
**You are safe in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on...**

_The young boy was walking through a cemetery, his eyes hollow. He seemed to know where he was going, as his stride was firm; but reluctant. His head turned to the right; unknowingly staring straight at Albus Dumbledore, green eyes cold and calculating (almost accusingly), before walking up to a pair of lone graves. He stood before the two graves, and finally, the students noticed that he was carrying two single roses; one a sparkling white, the other a deep red. Sighing, he knelt down, placing the roses on their respective graves, before standing up. He was breathing heavily as he struggled to keep his grief at bay, but it was no use._

_He fell to his knees; a heartbreaking cry escaping as he reached up to his eyes. "Why?" He cried, and everyone jerked back in shock. His voice...there was no doubt about it; this was Harry Potter! "Why did you leave me?" He demanded, his eyes snapping to the graves. "You promised that you wouldn't leave!" He snapped. "That you would always be there!" He swiped at his eyes angrily. "Everyone always leaves..." He whimpered, before something between the gravestones caught his attention._

_A tiny gray stone._

_Curious, he reached for it; only for it to pulse, before taking on a new shape. As his fingers grasped it, the tiny stone had turned into the deepest of sapphire crystals; taking on the shape of what could only be described as a star. A green fire was swirling lazily from within. He blinked, a sense of peace overcame him; cupping the crystal, a soft smile graced his lips. "Somehow, I get the feeling that you're involved in this," He sounded amused as he glanced at one of the graves. Shaking his head, he slowly got to his feet. "I'll try to live for the both of us," He said softly, and as he turned to leave; he called over his shoulder one last time._

_"Goodbye, Maria. I'll miss you."_

The images slowly faded, leaving the hall in stunned silence; no more than the humanoids. It was amazing to see that Shadow and Maria had reunited in this life; their bond as strong ever. Only, Fate was a cruel mistress; robbing the young one of what was most likely, his only joy. Hm, finding the stone like that, had to have been a sign. Moments later, the students were on their feet, demanding things; their angry voices like a furious roar. However, as the staff tried to calm their enraged students down, the soft sounds of tinkling laughter greeted them. Slowly, the shimmering, translucent form of Harry Potter, appeared in the crowd of chaos. He was smaller than what the students remembered, his wild dark curls bouncing as he tilted his head; amused.

Harry?" Granger's voice was weak.

Those bright green eyes turned to her, and for once, they weren't shadowed by the pain and stress of his past. They were bright and full of life, although there was an air of tiredness around him. He, while looking in her direction; didn't really seem to be focusing on her or anything, really. He gave a sad, wistful smile before giving a slight bow.

_"In a way, 'Mione,"_ He admitted.

His eyes seemed to scan the Great Hall carefully; and yet, as those eyes passed over, students shivered. _"I made sure that this would only be delivered after my death,"_ He said quietly. _"And if you are seeing this now, then what I have felt these last three years has finally happened."_ Wait a minute, three years? The more observant students sat up, realizing why Harry looked so young; this was done back during his third year!

_"I had just finished crafting the memory crystal three days ago, when a red one showed up."_ He gestured to the two large crystals that sat innocently on the staff table. _"So, I have no idea what's on it,"_ Harry shook his head. _"But, I had a feeling that it was important."_ He shrugged, looking away. _"Hence, why it was sent along with my crystal,"_ He muttered.

His eyes traveled upwards, before sighing.

_"Cue the intrusion in three, two one..."_ His eyes then turned towards the doors, which were surprisingly opening up; and to the shock of everyone, Minister Fudge, along with several Aurors, were marching into the Great Hall. And what the bumbling fool said next, shocked everyone; even Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Harry Potter, you are hereby under arrest."

He's joking.  
...right?

Harry rolled his eyes. _"After your poor showing last year, Minister,"_ His echo turned dark as his eyes harden. _"I had a feeling that you would pull a foolish stunt,"_ His eyes looked towards the Minister and his cronies; unnerving the group greatly. _"Too bad that your plans are for naught,"_ He mocked with a grim smile.

Now...

_"As for you,"_ Harry's head swerved to the side, and he was glaring up at the staff table; his eyes zeroing in on the Headmaster. _"You're not as good as you think you are."_ His eyes were glittering like jewels as he tilted his head. _"You may not know it,"_ Harry smiled, his smile promised a lifetime of pain. _"But you've already lost."_ He cackled. _"And it's only a matter of time before the whole world knows it!"_

And vanished for good. 

Silver and Blaze exchanged looks as Snow twiddled his claws, looking down at his lap with a slight grimace. This was it, Snow decided as he felt Silver squeeze his hand. Now, to stop the Black Arms for good.

Hopefully, before it was too late.


	7. Nightmarish Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should be a peaceful sleep, becomes a living nightmare. What exactly happened to Shadow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://saurian.krystalarchive.com/
> 
> This is the dino language translator. If I use a different language, I'll provide the link for you to use. But I will **not** be doing the translating. It's very, VERY easy for anyone to use, so do not be asking me to translate or complain because the site **does** work.

**_..nxoho..._ **

_He found himself drifting in an out, somewhere in the realm of consciousness and the dream; feeling safe and content for once. It was almost as if he was being wrapped in a fluffy, warm cloud; a pleasant tingling traveling down his spine, as heat coursed through him. He shivered, feeling the heat pooling in his belly._

**_...um A...?_ **

_Eh - ?_

_Despite his hazy state, he could still feel everything around him. A gentle clawed hand caressed his left cheek, and he unconsciously leaned in; nuzzling the stranger affectionately. He heard a low, yet rich, chuckle as their hand traveled further, running lightly across his thigh._

**"Semo den, cakkco tuhbcadw..."**

_Oh stars...that voice, it was pure sin. It was rich and velvety smooth, raining like pure silk upon his frazzled nerves. He was drifting further, his cloudy thoughts grasping on what little he could; whimpering as he sank deeper into the delectable heat._

**"Kxuk'j ak..."**

_He shuddered as his body continued to blossom under the sinful stranger. He was embarrassed to find himself hardening under the sensual touch; quivering and aching with need. His whimpers became soft, sweet moans as his cock was engulfed by a moist warmth._

**Jisx u weet tuhbcadw...**

_He shuddered as something warm and wet curled around his nipples, caressing and tweaking the tender flesh, as something thick and hot began to rub at his increasingly slicked entrance. Then, something sharp pierced his nipples, but the pain melted into something more...pleasant. Then, without warning, a thick, warm tubing suddenly pushed past his lips; burying itself down his throat, pulsing softly._

**Kocc mo jemokxadw, tuhbcadw...**  
**...nxe te 0ei rocedw ke?**

.-.-.-.

Trapped in a realm between reality and the dreams, a small figure curled up in bed; cringing as their body began to flare with unnatural heat. They were panting softly as their cheeks became a dusty pink. Curious, were they getting sick...?

.-.-.-.

_"Finally...we made it..."_

_Sonic and Harry turned, surprised to see an exhausted Sonia and Manic hurrying up to them. "Sonia? Manic?" Sonic looked between his siblings with confusion. "What are you doing here?" The two were trying to regain their bearings; their breathing rather heavy from the intense run that they had just completed. "Trying to keep up with Red here," Manic said, wheezing with his hands on his knees. "He's as fast as you, Sonic!" Sonia managed to get out, wincing as her lungs burned. Sonic blinked owlishly, before turning a surprised gaze on a rather embarrassed Harry._

**/"Shadow..."/**

_Hearing the low voice, and fighting back their exhaustion and pain, Sonia and Manic managed to growl as a purple starfish like creature floated by. A single slitted blood red eye glared at the siblings; before the creature was focusing solely on Harry (much to the unease of everyone who was watching)._

**/"M0 o0o jxucc veccen udt erjohlo 0ei,"/** No one appeared to be able to understand those words, although, Harry was giving the eye some rather odd looks. Only Harry heard the soft hiss of veh den _, and this left a disturbed spark nudging him. Looking at the young boy, some people realized that maybe, just maybe, they didn't want to know. Sonic slid closer to Harry, who was eyeing the star wearily. "Do I even want to know what he said?" He whispered as Harry grimaced, reaching up to his temples; which had begun to ache terribly. "No, no you don't," Harry muttered as the pain slowly began to rise. That cinched it, Sonic thought darkly as he glared at the star._

That thing has got to go.

_More colorful lights were being fired everywhere, and not all of them were hitting the black creatures, in fact; many were being aimed at the fleeing civilians. Sonia and Manic were furious when they saw those who were hiding behind energy shields, were the ones firing at the civilians. Wait, the colorful lights coming from that one group were far darker than the others. Were those darker tones coming from the Death Eaters?_

**/"Uj 0ei sud joo, Shadow,"/** _The star hissed, speaking in that alien language._ **/"eih vehsoj xulo oujac0 thalod evv kxo ximud vehsoj."/** _As that eerie gaze looked the survivors over, a chill went down the spines of many._ **/"Uj veh kxo jihlalehj...,"/** _He trailed off, voice low; practically dripping with ice._ **/"Av 0ei te dek najx ke vuso fidajxmodk,"/** _The star sounded bemused as it circled Harry, a strange look glittering among the blood ruby._

**/"A jiwwojk kxuk 0ei bacc kxom."/**

_Harry froze, before turning to the star; raising an eyebrow in disbelief. His red eyes met the star's, before looking back to the survivors with a frown. "What makes you think that I'll kill them?" A chill went down Sonia and Manic's spine as Sonic felt his heart stop at the horrible admission._

_Wait..._  
_WHAT?!_

_"Do not do it, Harry" The old coot shouted from where he was. Fortunately, due to his earlier actions, Harry ignored the man; his eyes locked on the star. The surviving humans all felt a chill go down their spines as they realized what the star had said earlier._

_It wanted the boy to kill_ them _._  
_As in every human still left._

_Strangely enough, the star seemed to smile; as if...nah. It was as if the star had been expecting Harry to react violently to his question. This alone, should have been a warning sign of things to come._

**/"Tuhbcadw."/**

_As the rich voice washed over Harry, something from somewhere deep within his hollow soul, in a way...snapped. A warm fog began to curl and wrap around his cloudy thoughts, a pleasant tingling going down his spine as heat coursed through him; luring him into the depths of lust. He couldn't move, couldn't think, all he could do was_ feel _._

_"Red?" Manic called, nervous as Harry's arms fell to his side; red eyes glazing over as his cheeks instinctively flushed. He was alarmed when the teen did not react to the affectionate name, nor did Harry move. Sonic whirled around, glaring at the star; his nose twitching as he barely caught a sweet scent. A scent that was coming from Harry. "What the hell did you do?!" He hissed, ears flattening as his words practically dripped with hatred. The star chuckled softly, circling the seemingly entranced teen. The surviving GUN soldiers were nervous, as this was beginning to mirror the earlier situation. To everyone's shock, the star spoke again, but this time; in perfect English._

**/"I knew that you would one day betray me, Shadow,"/** _The star hissed, shocking those who had been on the ARK._ **/"Even before you escaped, I made sure that you would never do so again..."/** _Sonic tensed at the ominous words, his green eyes darting from the teen to the bemused star. Just then, the star's single eye glowed softly and everyone was left gaping as a shimmering form of a demonic being came into existence, and Sonic felt ill as he realized who this demon was._

_Black Doom._  
_Shadow's father._

_Those ruby eyes, reflected a malicious soul, looked the stunned group over with indifference; silently dismissing then. But then, that cruel gaze was turned onto Harry, and for a moment; they softened. But then, they harden and it would appear that the demon was smiling._

**/"Semo den, m0 cakkco tuhbcadw."/**

_The siblings were horrified when Harry twitched, before shakily walking towards the demon. "What do you think that you're doing, Red?!" Manic demanded as he grabbed the teen's right arm; hoping to stop Harry from making a big mistake. Unfortunately, Black Doom's hold over Harry was far too strong. Manic gasped, a pained noise escaping, as he was sent flying back by a blast of dark red energy; causing the magicals to freak out. Sonia helped her downed brother to his feet, Manic grimacing as he rubbed at his chest; right where there was a nice raw burn, his dark eyes reflecting his hurt. Sonic, on the other hand, was left in shock; still reeling from everything. Still entranced, Harry slowly made his way over to his_ vukxoh _; leaving everyone around him in a quandry._

_For the Death Eaters, they were screwed sideways if they lost sight of Potter again; in more ways than one. As for Albus Dumbledore...? Well, he was pissed that his weapon was moving out of his grasp. Potter could not be allowed out of his control! It was for the Greater Good that Potter did exactly what he was told. All magicals could only stare in stunned silence as a beam of familiar, bright green light sped for Potter; wondering who was stupid or crazy enough to fire the killing spell in front of so many muggles. However, the demon was not pleased and raised a clawed hand; allowing a dark red energy shield to form around him and Harry._

**/"You will regret that foolish move, human,"/** _Doom growled._

_With those ominous words having been spoken, Black Doom vanished in a flash of bright light. Unfortunately, for some, that is, the demon had taken Harry with him; much to Albus' great fury. This was going to be a set back for some._

.-.-.-.

A low, sweet whine escaped soft lips as the child drifted further into their own realm of lust. Despite the cool temperatures of the late evening, they continued to toss and turn; as if gripped by a fever.

.-.-.-.

_The room was lined with a fleshy red-purple walls and hardened dark floors. It was virtually empty, save for the lone stasis chamber that was set up in the central part of the room; well, minus the bulging veins running from the chamber that lead straight back to the walls. The Assassin led the boy up to the chamber; but not before stripping him of his filthy garments, exposing his smaller frame to the naturally warm temperatures of their kind. The teen was carefully placed into the chamber, and a dark crimson liquid began to fill in; the bulging veins pulsing softly. At the same time, dark tendrils began to curl around the chamber; in a loving embrace._

_Several tendrils of various thickness began to creep upwards, caressing the soft, heated flesh; trailing lightly over the sensitive skin. A pair of semi-thin tendrils latched onto his nipples; earning a soft hiss as something seemed to latch on. Another pair were snaking into his ears; dripping with a greenish-black fluid._

_A rather long, thick tendril had reached out, rubbing his increasingly slicked, wet hole, and with a barely noticeable plop, slid right on in. It was throbbing as it slowly buried itself deep in Harry's tender, sweet flesh. A thinner tendril was curling around his hardening cock, gently brushing against the wet slit; before it, too, slid in. The liquid was pouring into the chamber at an impressive rate, and by now, had reached his belly; and the procedure still wasn't done. The teen laid limply, panting as his cheeks flushed deeply with growing heat; his red eyes dull but dark with lustful desire. Unlike before, Harry felt deliciously warm, the peaceful realm of sleep was becoming more alluring as_ vukxoh'j _power continued to course through him; promising safety and love._

_At long last, a rather thick tendril; one that sported a suction cup, lowered itself, hovering before the sleepy boy. The darkling looked up with hazy, lustful eyes; zeroing in on the sweet nectar that dripped from the tendril. Harry's mouth slowly dropped open, the suction cup immediately latched onto his mouth; a thick tubing slowly pushing down his throat as two thin tendrils clamped wetly over his nose. The sleepy boy purred, sweet honey flooding his mouth as the tendril settled in his throat. He sleepily settled in, knowing that he was home at last, his_ vukxoh'j _soft words whispering in his cloudy mind._

_Harry Potter was no more._  
_Only Prince Shadow remained._

.-.-.-.

Hahh...hahh...

The child mumbled softly, panting as their night shorts began to grow uncomfortably tight; their underwear soon becoming soaked with desire. Their canines were beginning to ache, and a feeling of emptiness was taking root. 

.-.-.-.

_Sonic stopped in mid-stride, realizing with a start, that Harry was beginning to move. That shouldn't even be possible, as the sedative had been quite strong; strong enough to knock someone silly for several hours. Swallowing thickly, Sonic looked down at the unconscious teen, only for his eyes to widen; the pupils slitting as primal instincts took over._

_Harry was white as a sheet, his lips a pale blue, his face a twisted mask of pain; being gripped by a cold and clammy sweat. His heart was racing and he was wheezing loudly; as if struggling to breathe. Moments later, the teen seized up; his body twitching violently as a dark green liquid began to seep from his mouth; having bitten through his lip. Ever so slowly, the faint red markings around his eyes began to brighten; as intricate lines weaved themselves upwards, disappearing into his dark locks. His teeth were growing sharper, the fangs overlapping his bottom lip; the green liquid still dripping as he coughed. Out of nowhere, there was a loud, sickening crack followed by a wet squelch._

_It was shocking to see genuine scales imprinting themselves over his hands, and was even creeping long his face. Dark green liquid was flowing down the teen's arms as something bright red had torn through tender flesh; slowly curling upwards. The scales were spreading faster and faster, his nails were curling downwards as the flesh harden. After awhile, Harry finally fell limp; his breathing growing dangerously weak. Alarmed by everything, Andromeda cast a very specific diagnostic charm; one that she learned during her medical training, and was horrified by the results. They needed to get back to the workshop._

**NOW.**

**Kxoho 0ei uho, m0 cakkco tuhbcadw.**


	8. Further into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares only continue, trapping Snow further in his own darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://saurian.krystalarchive.com/

Aw hell no!

_Sonic grumbled sourly, as he slowly sat up; his head aching terribly. His eyes fluttered, a sharp pain searing across, forcing them shut. Keeping his eyes closed, Sonic breathed deeply, trying to relieve himself of the pain; only it kept building. Grimacing, he managed to push back the pain, looking around with suspicious weariness._

_Wait a minute -_

Where...where am I?

_Sonic remembered being in Tails' workshop, fretting over the possible fate of Harry. The idea of not having Shadow around, hurt; it really did. But then, he felt something hitting him in the back; effectively knocking him senseless. Only, this wasn't Tails' lab; but a seemingly dark abyss, a lone dirt path leading off to his left. Looking down the path, something, somewhere deep inside, Sonic sensed that there was someone in that direction; someone who was very important to him. Frowning, he began to make his journey down the path. As he walked, there was an ominous rumble and it felt cooler, somehow. He shivered, rubbing his bare arms as his green eyes darted about in a nervous manner._

_Sonic wasn't too sure how long he had been traveling, only that his legs were beginning to ache. Unfortunately, the rumbling was growing louder the longer he traveled; and now, blood red lightning was arching across the skies above. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-stride; ears perking up. Curious, Sonic looked around before his eyes widen. Was he imagining things, or was there an actual person up ahead?! Getting an idea, Sonic got a bit closer, but was slow with his movements so as not to spook the person. His vision struggled to adjust even to the dim lighting, but then his green eyes zeroed in on something, before his eyes widen in shocked disbelief. There was no way that this was even possible!_

_It was Harry._

_From what he could see, the teen was slumped on the ground; as if propped by something. But, he could not see what it was, as it was far too dark. Biting his lip, Sonic felt a chill go down his spine as he decided that a closer look would be better; only to regret his decision almost immediately._

_The object in question was a cage._  
_Er - sort of._

_It didn't look like any cage he'd ever seen. It appeared to be a rather dark red-black, seemingly flesh-like in its appearance. Harry's head was lowered, and Sonic realized, with sickening horror that there were thick, fleshy tentacles attached to the entranced teen. From what he could see, there was one attached to his neck, one buried down his throat and another down..._ there _. "Harry..." Sonic whispered, feeling his heart break at the sight. He was surprised when the teen's ears twitched; one flickering in Sonic's direction. His left claw twitched ever so slightly, and slowly, his head lifted; only to meet Sonic's stunned gaze._

_A golden eye blazed against an inky black._

**_S-Sonic...?_ **

_For a moment, clarity seemed to return to Harry as he realized that, yes, Sonic was standing before him and that yes, this was indeed real. However, that little bit of conscious thought was robbed from him as the tentacles pulsed, throbbing with need; wrapping his cloudy thoughts in a haze of lust and hunger. Alarmed by the sudden reaction, Sonic got to his feet and reached for the cage; but a sharp, clawed hand batted him away. The sudden blow knocked him back quite a bit. Shaking his head, Sonic got back to his feet and glared hotly at the intruder. Curiously enough, standing there, was a being that looked to be a hybrid of human and the black aliens._

_It stood there, tall and proud; roughly around Harry's height, only a bit more slender than the teen himself. Their face held an elegance that could only be found in old blood with high cheekbones, a slightly upturned nose, but thin and pale gray lips. Their eyes were a blazing gold, against an endless sea of darkness. And here's where their humanity ended._

_Their skin shone an eerie shade of darkness; revealing inky blue-black scales. The scales blended into blood red around their arms, trailing intricate patterns down their legs and even around their head. Instead of hair, it was smooth, yet sharp 'quills', and were curled downwards; also blending into blood red. Their hands were actually four-fingered claws, feet were closer to razor sharp talons. A barely visible slit in the groin, and a long, devil-like tail whipped behind them in agitation. "Get out of my way!" Sonic snarled, his green eyes slitting. The creature snorted, looking at him in such a way, that it further sent Sonic into primal rage. Surprisingly enough, they spoke in a low, rumble of a voice._

**"You...cannot have...him..."**

_What the...it could talk?!_

_It flexed a clawed, and before Sonic could blink, it was right in front of him; delivering a painful blow to the hedgehog's face. Sonic yelped as he was sent skidding back a few feet away; grunting as he hit the 'ground' with tremendous force. Thankfully, as a mobian, he could endure more than a normal human. He staggered to his feet, his right cheek burning and felt sensitive to the touch. Sonic reached up to his cheek and winced as a coppery liquid filled his mouth. Growling, he spat out some blood and glared at the creature. Oh hell no, this thing was going down! Not even Eggman's antics got to him like this, but this filth did?!_

**_Nx0...nx0 um A je xidwh0...?_**

_Sinking further into that delectable heat, Harry felt something within his soul; shift. His living suit was melding against his very frame as it slowly began to change. His fangs were fully unsheathed by now; aching with need as his teeth grew sharper, more deadly. The suit had parted, allowing the thickest tendril to slip into his slicked, wet hole; before it sealed itself around the invading organ._

_Slowly, his scales began to spread, forming beautiful patterns across soft flesh; becoming much more sensitive. There was a soft, wet squelch as organs began to rearrange themselves; bones cracking as they too, began to take on a more animalistic appearance. His hands, which looked a bit claw-like, ached terribly as they, too, began to change shape. His left hand, was the first; the scales darkening as the digits began to thicken, though, one seemed to merge with another. The digits had fused, forming thick, razor sharp claws; looking eerily similar to the hybrid (much to their delight)._

_As his hands became more and more claw-like, a sweet scent began to swirl around Harry. The scent smelt faintly of honeyed milk and vanilla; sweet and positively addicting. A loud, pained cry earned a low hum as Harry sleepily looked up; watching as the Black Arm viciously kicked Sonic in the ribs; and the sickening crack was a clear sign of broken bones, sending Sonic flying and hitting the ground with a loud crunch, laying limply._

_The hybrid breathed deeply, the little darkling's sweet scent having caught their attention. The shivered with delight, their body flaring with heat as they slowly turned. At the same time, the tentacles withdrew from the darkling with a soft, wet slurp; the cage slowly fading. Harry whimpered as he fell to his knees; his body locking into a kneeling position._

**"M0 tuhbcadw..."** _They cooed, the slit in their groin slowly parting, allowing their tentacle-like organ to slowly unfurl; thickening with their growing lust._ **"Uho 0ei vaducc0 hout0?"** _Harry was panting, his eyes glazing over as his cloudy thoughts fell into his growing lust._

_**"0-0oj..."** _ _Harry hissed, his hands limp as he stared blankly. His body was deliciously warm, aching with need. He wanted, no, he needed this; the longing for completion was overwriting anything else. The hybrid gently cupped his chin, meeting his lustful eyes with a hungry gaze over their own._

**"Udt nxuk, teoj m0 tuhbcadw najx?"** _The hybrid questioned, tilting their head curiously. Harry breathed heavily, his dripping cock twitching as his glassy eyes darkened further._ **_"A nudk...ke ro nxeco..."_** _Harry breathed, licking his lips as he struggled to focus. They smiled softly, before capturing Harry's lips in a soft, sweet kiss; earning a mewl in return._

**"Kxod voot, m0 tuhbcadw."**

_With the soft hiss, Harry's eyes turned a dull purple. The little darkling licked his lips, his belly rumbling with hunger; before latching onto the dripping tentacle of the Black Arm. He hummed, swallowing the organ with pleasure; his tongue lapping at the sweet flesh. The hybrid chuckled, caressing their darkling's cheek as the little one nursed hungrily._

**"Jisx u weet tuhbcadw,"** _They cooed as bit by bit, the darkling's DNA slowly shifted; becoming more and more of their natural bloodline. Soon, the last bit of his humanity would cease to exist; leaving behind the darkling in his purest form. As if satisfied, Harry lifted his head, revealing empty purple eyes, swollen lips and a poisonous green fluid that coated his sinful lips._

**"Tutt0'j rood nuakadw veh 0ei,"** _They purred as Harry shivered._ **_"M0...tutt0...?"_** _He murmured softly, his suit parting; exposing his swollen, wet hole. The hybrid nodded, their eyes alit with sheer joy._ **"0oj,"** _They said with a sweet smile._ **"Tutt0, nxe wulo ij cavo."**

__

__

**"Eih tutt0 udt mujkoh."**

_Harry tilted his head, his purple eyes dark as he hummed softly._ **_"T-teoj tutt0 jkacc nudk mo...?"_** _He asked with a shy smile, looking down._ **"Eih tutt0 celo'j ij, tuhbcadw,"** _The darkling said soothingly, wrapping their arms around Harry; gently guiding their tentacle to his wet hole. Harry blushed cutely, before whimpering as the Black Arm began to enter his sinful body, inch by torturous inch. Harry moaned as the hybrid fully sheathed themselves deep in his quivering soul._ **"0ei'ho jkacc je visbadw kawxk,"** _The hybrid hissed, nuzzling the little one. Harry unconsciously wrapped his arms and legs around the Black Arm; hissing as the tentacle buried itself even deeper. His suit sealed itself around the invading organ, earning a coo in return._

_Blazing golden eyes glowed as they looked upon the darkling with hunger and lust. The darkling was so beautiful; his purple eyes dark and lustful, swollen lips that had dropped as he moaned and mewled, to his dripping cock as it slowly began to change (looking more and more like their own)._

**"Rouikavic uj oloh, m0 tuhbcadw,"** _They praised as they began a slow and agonizing pace._ **_"Fcoujo..."_** _Harry gasped._ **_"A nudk ke ro 0eihj..."_** _The hybrid growled and increased their pace, the thrusting wilder, more animalistic; earning cries of lust in return. And what the little one murmured next, earned a dark laugh._

**_"Mubo mo 0eihj...tutt0..."_ **

**"Te 0ei idtohjkudt den, Shadow?"** _The hybrid hissed, their voice deepening into a familiar guttural rumble. Harry/Shadow whimpered as their tutt0 slammed into them over and over; sending their mind further into the hellish depths of carnal lust._

**"0ei noho ucnu0j mado."**

_Suddenly, the tentacle began to swell as the hybrid nuzzled them lovingly; darkness coiling in Shadow's fading mind._ **"Tuhbcadw...nxe te 0ei rocedw ke?"** _They demanded, before sinking needle sharp teeth deep in Shadow's tender throat; hot cum flooding his belly as he cried out his damning words._

**_"A rocedw ke tutt0..."_ **

**_"Edc0 m0 tutt0..."_ **

.-.-.-.

The poor child, whose face was dusted heavily with heat, breathed out a damning word; one that would eventually seal their fate.

"...tutt0..."


	9. Damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline begins to correct itself; and Snow's dreams end off in an ominous way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://saurian.krystalarchive.com/

_This couldn't be happening._

_After a good, long run, desperate to get away from the swarm of Assassins; the small group came to a halt, panting heavily. "I-I think w-we lost them," Sonia wheezed, stuttering as she struggled to regain her bearings; her sides aching from the forced run. Hell, even Sonic was panting; having reacted out of sheer fear._

_Only, it wasn't over._

**_You've got to be jxakkadw me!_ **

_Realizing that something was terribly wrong, as a large shadow loomed over them, along with a slight tremor of the ground below; each of them turned, one-by-one. Only for their hearts to drop as a primal fear began to take over. What was stomping towards them were indeed the Black Arms, only these were a lot bigger than the ones that had been overwhelming GUN's forces._

_Making way towards the stunned group, were not only Assassins, but a much bigger and bulkier breed. It was much bigger than the standard ones that had been sighted within the city; muscles bulging with each step. It was rather easy to see the massive spikes growing from their backs; and unlike many Black Arms, this breed had a greenish tint to their scales that blended into familiar crimson red. Some were carrying oddly glowing purple swords; while others bore a strange and unusually large purple hammer, a hammer that carried a single purple crystal._

_Black Oaks._   
_Backed up by several Assassins?_

_Harry was silent, his muscles tensing as he started to inch back; golden eyes darting about. However, before he could move, a loud, sharp voice rang out._ **"Jkudt tend, tuhbcadw,"** _The owner barked. Harry staggered back, a clawed hand reaching to his temple as pain seared across his vision; the barest of blips was heard._

_Hells bells._

**_Where is it?!_ **

_His vision flickering ominously, Harry looked around nervously; his heart racing as heat began to curl in his belly. Not one of them could handle this many Black Oaks, much less dealing with the Assassins. There was a second blip, only it was close; very close. As in, right behind him._

_Something heavy came down on his back._  
 _Creating a loud, sickening_ crack _._

_Hearing the crack, Sonic whirled around; only to stare in stunned silence as Harry fell. A decidedly annoyed Black Oak was looming over the downed boy; massive hammer being adjusted as an Assassin knelt down. As the others turned, it was Tails who caught sight of the Assassin pressing what looked like a syringe, of all things; to Harry's neck. Though, it contained an eerie purplish-green fluid...how odd..._

_Looking the child over carefully, the Assassin seemed to nod before standing back up as they looked the little group over with a soft snort. It warbled something to the others, before giving the Black Oak next to it, a slight nod. The Oak knelt down and gently picked up the child; cradling them in a protective manner. Another Oak gave a harsh nudge to Sonia, who stumbled; as Manic caught her._

_It was game over._

.-.-.-.

The younging curled up; their eyes partially lidded, revealing dull purplish-gold orbs. It was as if they weren't there entirely. "...tutt0..." They murmured sleepily. "...nxoho...uho 0ei...tutt0...?"

.-.-.-.

**"Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't find out?"**

_Tails hid behind Sonic as he and the siblings were lead through numerous hallways, until at long last, they were brought to a seemingly endless room. The room was a shimmering purple; darker veins running through the walls, and there was a light coming from...somewhere. And just off to the left, was a large stone slab; a slab that eerily resembled a creepy looking bed._

_And they weren't alone._

_Black Doom stood in the center of the room, his back to the approaching group. He didn't even react as the Black Oak gently laid Harry out on the slab; the walls seemed to pulse around them. Within moments, a thick dark crystallized band suddenly wrapped over his wrists and ankles; pinning him down, leaving him trapped._

_The Oak in questioned warbled something, and Black Doom slowly turned around; and Tails was shocked to see the purple Chaos Emerald, hovering behind the demon. The kit felt his heart sink as the terrifying realization dawned on him. No wonder Harry was hesitant about the final Chaos Emerald. Black Doom's three eyes looked the group over with indifference, but then; landed on Sonic. If anything, he seemed amused by something that only he could see. Behind the group, not one noticed an Assassin had slid up to a hidden panel; pressing something that only the Black Arms knew about. Although, they saw the aftereffects, well...more like heard._

_Suddenly, Harry_ shrieked _._

_Sonia's ears flattened as tears came to her eyes; covering her mouth as she could only look on in horror. Manic felt his heart stop, Tails' was trying to cover his ears, and Sonic felt as if time had stopped altogether. What was happening, was a truly terrifying sight. Harry screamed, a mixture of pain and something else, his body thrashing as powerful dark energy surged through his frail frame. The sickening crack of bones shifting greeted the group (Tails burst into tears), and finally, Harry fell limp as the surge ceased. Despite his unconscious state, Harry was panting; wheezing noisily as his body struggled from the violent seizures._

_"What do you want?" Manic finally asked, his voice quiet, yet sharp. He had his teary sister in a warm embrace, his dark eyes angry as he glared at the demon. Tails swiped at his eyes as his ears flattened, his dual tails limp as he sniffed. Black Doom loomed over Harry, a strange look to his eyes, as he pressed a sharp, clawed nail to the boy's throat. Unknown to anyone, the veins pulsed a bloody red, the the crystallized bands seemingly melted; the dark crystal dripping onto the semi-conscious boy. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, Harry's eyes slowly opened, revealing empty golden orbs; eyes that bore a visible purple ring. Harry slowly sat up, shaking his head as those eerie eyes scanned everything._

_Looking up, his empty eyes met Black Doom; an odd gleam there. Before the group could react, Harry vanished. "Damnit!" Yelled a familiar voice. "We're too late!"_

.-.-.-.

The child fell deeper into their growing lust; unaware of their surroundings as heat continued to course through them. There came a sudden movement from beneath their bed, shadowy tendrils slowly curling around them. "...0ojjjjj..." They hissed as the tendrils thickened, rubbing at their increasingly slicked entrance; another running lightly across their lips.

Omfk0...

.-.-.-.

_Harry couldn't believe what had been happening since arriving on the Comet. First, they get caught by Black Oaks and Assassins. Then, he falls into a dangerous cloud of pain and pleasure; unaware of his surroundings, save for the faint hiss of his_ 'vukxoh' _whispering in his mind. Though, the cloud melted away as Sonic's warm voice reached out; as if waking from a terrible dream._

_Only to find out that the whole thing had been a trap. Black Doom somehow knew that Harry would linger, straying away from the Black Arms; and had been prepared. To have everything laid out, had stunned the surrounding humans; well, Dumbledore and his cronies seemed more livid then anything else._

_Dumbledore..._

_With the mist paralyzing everyone, it had an unusual effect on Harry. While it left him numb to many things, it was effecting his mind fairly badly. To his disbelief, his memories were slamming back; and not just his memories of Harry Potter. Nope, his memories as Shadow the Hedgehog, also came slamming back. It had been nice, hearing the soft calls of Maria and his late parents; which gave him the strength to fight back. He had crushed the Death Worms and had begun the chase, leaving behind the magicals and mobians. Harry inwardly smiled as he remembered Draco's disbelief of him doing the impossible yet again. Not much could stand up to the Potter luck, after all._

_Not even a permanent memory charm, it seems._

_Where was..._   
_...there!_

_At long last, Harry finally caught up with the leader; the seven Chaos Emeralds, hovered behind Black Doom. Doom, on the other hand, looked rather amused; and dare he say, pleased? Harry had no clue just how far his into his transformation that he was, but he would learn soon enough._

**"The future that we offer,"** _Doom said quietly, his voice soft as he looked the child over carefully._ **"is the only option for them,"** _His red eyes bore into Harry's mismatched ones; watching as the green iris began to bleed into a deep shade of purple._ **"And you know it."**

_Harry's mismatched eyes narrowed, his instincts stirring. There was always a choice, and Harry knew without a doubt, that death was not the answer. Unfortunately, he would not get the chance to vocalize this as Doom shook his head._

**"A'm uvhuat kxuk 0eih zeihdo0 odtj xoho,"** _Doom rumbled in their native tongue, sending a chill down Harry's spine. Harry shuddered, staggering a bit as a warm fog began to snake along his thoughts, heat pooling in his belly. His cheeks were beginning to become flushed with heat, his breathing evening out into lustful pants._

**"M0 cakkco tuhbcadw."**

_Harry whimpered as he sank to his knees, his body blossoming under his tutt0'j gaze. He felt deliciously warm, his suit shivering as a slit formed in his groin, his tentacle-like cock slowly unsheathing itself as his pussy expanded, growing hot and wet. His eyes were glazing over as his fangs ached with need, his tummy rumbling hungrily._

_Why was he so hungry?_

_The seemingly empty room, much like the Comet, was made from living flesh. Flesh and something entirely...new; a room that was built especially for the little darkling. More and more did the wet heat wrap around his cloudy thoughts; the sensation of emptiness was growing stronger than ever. He needed...needed..._

_What did he need?_

**"Tuhbcadw,"** _Tutt0 breathed as Harry gasped, a soft keen escaping as his tentacle dripped with a poisonous greenish-purple fluid._ **_"...tutt0..."_** _He whimpered, the desire to be complete was overwriting his instincts; and all he could see was his beloved tutt0. He felt his heart pound as desire clouded his senses._

**_"Tutt0,"_** _Harry moaned as he unconsciously laid down, his eyes; which were rapidly bleeding into a mesmerizing purplish-gold, remained locked on his tutt0'j glowing eyes._ **_"...doot tutt0..."_** _Lost in his own lust, the child spread his legs; exposing his swollen, wet pussy, the sweet scent of his desire swirling around him as tutt0 hummed with approval._

**"Nxe uho 0ei, cakkco tuhbcadw?"** _Tutt0 questioned, tilting his head as his form began to shrink._ **_"A...A'm..."_** _Harry stuttered, unable to answer as his tutt0'j new form took shape; and Harry found that he could not look away from the now gorgeous figure that was his tutt0._

_The demon looked more humanoid than ever, standing about six feet in height, but with a lithe, muscular frame. Doom, while he looked human, was far more superior; his blood markings forming intricate seals around his face and frame. His eyes remained the same, though his third eye appeared in the form of a tattoo upon his forehead. His skin was a mixture of inky blue-black and blood red scales, darkening in the right places. His ears were long and narrowed, with a slight point to the tip. His hands were thick, three-fingered claws and his feet were a mix between a mobian's paws and a predatory bird's talons; but sharp enough to render flesh. Needle sharp fangs overlapped his bottom lip as he smiled; red eyes alit with fire as he gazed at the child hungrily. Last but not least, tutt0 was sporting an impressive tentacle cock of his own; dripping with a blood red fluid._

**"Nxe te 0ei rocedw ke?"** _Tutt0 cooed, having knelt down as he gazed into the child's lustful eyes, running a claw along the sensitive flesh. Harry shivered, arching into the gentle touch; his thoughts dispersing into mist._ **_"Tutt0,"_** _Harry whispered, his pupils dilating as tutt0 gently took him into their lap; his tentacle rubbing against his wet pussy._ **_"A rocedw ke tutt0..."_** _Those damning words cinched the deal and he mewled as tutt0 swiftly entered him; unconsciously wrapping around the invading organ._

**"Ex, m0 fhosaeij tuhbcadw,"** _Tutt0 hissed as Shadow wrapped around his aching tentacle; fully sheathed inside the entranced child._ **_"0ei noho ucnu0j mado."_** _Shadow gasped and moaned as he was bounced, up and down, up and down; over and over as tutt0 rode him into madness. He could feel tutt0 sinking into every part of his shattered nerves; the faint buzz of his family nudging his senses._

**_"0ojjj..."_** _Shadow hissed, his eyes more of a purplish-gold as he willingly gave in. A burning heat slowly swept down his left leg, it didn't hurt per say; just a delicious warmth that was engulfing the limb. He moaned as his toes thickened, fusing into deadly talons of their own; the new talon ripping the shoe apart as tutt0 kept up the frantic pace._

**_"A nudk ke ro 0eihj tutt0..."_** _Shadow moaned as tutt0 nuzzled him lovingly; before a hot tongue was lapping at his highly sensitive scales._ **_"Mubo mo 0eihj!"_** _Tutt0 chuckled, as if pleased by the sweet submission. Shadow tensed, before his eyes snapped open, tutt0'j tentacle was swelling inside of him. Moments later, a burning heat was flooding his belly; and Shadow sagged against his tutt0._

_Doom purred, rubbing Shadow's belly as it began to swell; his tainted cum was quickly taking root. Shadow moaned as the last bit of his humanity melted away; giving fully into the Black Arms._ **"Jisx u weet cakkco tuhbcadw,"** _He cooed as his child snuggled up to him; their tail curling around their waist._ **_"tutt0,"_** _Shadow purred, his purplish-gold eyes lustful and hazy as he looked up. Doom tightened his hold; continuing to rub Shadow's heavily swollen belly, pleased with how things went. The last bit of humanity and rebellious nature, had finally been wiped clean and his child was finally his; mind, body and soul. Soon, the timeline would correct itself, and their kind would be reborn through his child._

_He would have his vengeance soon enough._


End file.
